Barth's DC Universe Ideas
by MaskedRiderShinobu
Summary: A compilation of previews and ideas for DC Fanfiction that I may or may not write in the future.
1. Man of Steel

It seemed to happen so fast that I didn't understand what was going on; I was slowly losing consciousness as the air from my lungs started to leave my body, I couldn't even think of what was going to happen next, all I could think of was my father and my sister. The General…he was someone I always tried to impress, someone I always tried to prove that I could do something that would make his eyes go wide in astonishment at the things that I could accomplish. She also thought about her sister, Lucy…the girl who she tried to help all her childhood after their mother had died. She felt that wasn't perfect at what she tried to accomplished but she tried her best to make sure her sister was well taken care of, even if her sister wasn't grateful for it.

It seemed like none of that would matter for Lois Lane at this moment…since her life was going to end with her drowning somewhere in the ocean and she was unable to do anything about it.

But then all of a sudden she felt something crash into the water and she felt her body rising to the top of the ocean's surface, as soon as she saw the clear blue sky, she inhaled a large amount of oxygen into her lungs, thankful for whatever saved her, she felt her body in the arms of something. Something strong turned her head and her eyes went wide. Staring directly at her was a shirtless man with a long black beard, but stunning and beautiful ocean blue eyes that she felt hypnotized by them? The man was just wearing torn jeans and no shoes on his feet, but she also noticed something else, he was floating above the ocean, she started to freak out in his arms, flailing around as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. This man was flying above the ocean that was impossible, no man can fly, and no human can fly.

"You need to relax, the plane you were on crashed into the sea, you were lucky that I was out here at the time or else something bad could have happened." The man said in a deep voice that caused her to stop moving around, she looked at the man and wondered what he was talking about, and then she remembered, she was on a plane, heading back to Metropolis after her visit to London to interview Lex Luthor about his new headquarters in London ever since he decided to expand LexCorp.

"What about the other passengers?" she asked as she looked around to find passengers that were also on the plane were not in the water, the man looked up in a direction to where Lois turned her head and saw a cargo ship carrying the passengers, she looked back at the man who had a smile upon his face.

"Who are you?" she asked him as he started to descend slowly towards the cargo ship and letting down softly onto her feet, once she touched the surface of the deck, he rose back up into the air and smiled down at her. She found herself once again trapped in the gaze of those mysterious blue eyes that she found so amazing to stare at.

"Just someone passing through." He answered her, and then he looked up into the sky and flew at speeds she couldn't even think was possible since she has never seen an aircraft even mimic those speeds. Lois was astonished, she couldn't wait to tell Perry what had happened to her and would he be in for quite a scoop.

**The Man of Steel**

**By: David A. Barth**


	2. The Dark Knight

Gotham was never quiet, the city was always buzzing with loud noises, gun fire, fire truck sirens, and police men on intercoms making demands with mad men who were either robbing a bank or taking people hostage in a school. Gotham could never be quiet with all of the chaos that continued through night and day.

"Jim, why don't we just call it a night? We've been up here for hours." Said Detective Renee Montoya as she sat down on a chair that she had brought with her ever since she decided to join Harvey and Jim on the roof of the police headquarters building to meet up with a good friend of theirs, Harvey was munching on some donuts from the mess room while Jim was trying to light a cigar but his light wasn't working exactly right.

"Jim and I have been working on a case Montoya, something that is a little bit of a challenge for us, and Jim thinks that this guy will be able to provide us with some answers." Harvey explained while licking the vanilla frosting off his fingers after taking another donut from his brown bag and stuffing it into his mouth, which made Renee grimace at how he devoured his donut, seeing saliva from his mouth fly onto the roof's floor and donut chucks spitting out of his mouth with every word he spoke.

"We need answers because this guy is hard to track; his calling card is not like regular criminals that we lock up day and night." Commissioner James Gordon explained to Renee as he tossed and evidence bag her way and she grabbed it in midair, she examined the evidence that was within in the bag. A bloody playing card, which was a joker, by the looks of it, it seemed like it was metal, due to the fact the way the card was designed, it was made to cut people.

"Joker, is that some sort of clue to who we are going after?" Renee asked as she looked up at the Commissioner who was still trying to light his cigar to no avail.

"Not a clue, a name, his identity, what he wants the world to know him as." Said a rough voice behind her, that made her jump out of her chair and reach for her pistol which was in its holster, she turned around to see a man in a black coal who was towering over her, his face was covered by a mask, leaving his identity a secret to her and everyone around him. She noticed the symbol on his chest, the mark of a bat, the symbol that put fear on the criminals and the underworld of Gotham.

"Batman…"she said as she still had her gun pointed towards the Dark Knight as he just started at her with emotionless white eyes, she couldn't tell what he was thinking but then he put his head in the direction Jim and smirked.

"New member on the force Jim, didn't get the memo during orientation?" Batman asked as Harvey started to chuckle and more donut bits started to fall out of his mouth, Renee glared at Harvey as she started to put her pistol away as Batman stalked over to Jim and brought out a liter and ignited it, finally letting Jim have a smoke of his cigar.

He sighed as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth and turned towards Batman.

"This guy is not like those other whack jobs that you put in Arkham, this guy is not right in the head, every plan, every murder he has done always has the same calling card, and on the back of each calling card is the same massage." Jim started to say before Batman cut him off.

"I just want the city of Gotham to smile, we are dealing with a sick man Jim, and I've heard about the members of the force that he has killed." Batman mentioned as Jim nodded, he looked at Harvey who stopped munching on his donuts and rolled up his brown bag and walked towards the Dark Knight.

"So have you heard anything from the streets that you are usually prowling on?" Harvey asked wondering if the detective of the night, Batman took out something from his utility belt and showed it to Jim, Harvey, and Renee. It's looked like some sort of GPS locator it showed a blinking dot going off on the screen.

"Ran into a couple of his goons, trying to rob a jewelry store, turned out to be some of his cronies, one of them managed to get away, she was wearing an outfit that seemed similar to that of a harlequin, I'm sure you had met her in Arkham once Jim?" Batman questioned, Jim nodded and looked at Harvey who took a folder out of his coat pocket and handed it over to Jim, Renee who didn't know who they were talking about, and when Jim opened the folder it revealed the identity of the person who Batman was talking about.

"Harleen Frances Quinzel, also now known as Harley Quinn, the Joker's right hand girl, she used to be one of Arkham's psychiatrists until the Joker's mind poisoned her, and now she works under him. Been in and out of Arkham, but never had the chance to actually find out the location of where the Joker is hiding until now." Batman answered as the dot on the GPS locator in his hand started moving which meant that she was heading back to the hideout where Joker and his men were.

"That means we can finally put that madman behind bars and have a good night here in Gotham for once." Renee said to the group trying to sound positive.

"Gonna need to wake up soon Montoya, Gotham will never have a good night, as long as the corrupt continue to poison this city, I will continue to serve and give justice!" Batman stated turning towards Renee, stalking towards her, looking intimidating. She felt fear, the fear that criminals that would be brought into the GCPD would have in their eyes once they met the Batman!

"I'm heading there alone, make sure that none of your men follow me, they don't need to get in the way." Batman said as he headed towards the edge of the roof. Renee was wondering what he was exactly doing but then he dropped off the roof, shocking Renee as she ran towards the edge of the roof. She then noticed a black flying vehicle that looked a bat rising up towards the roof and then soared away towards the downtown area of Gotham.

"What…just happened?" Renee asked James and Harvey, Harvey started chuckling and then unrolled his bag of donuts and went back to his snack. Jim started snickering as well and walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"You just met an ally of ours." James said to her.

"And trust me when I say this, he's gonna make your job much easier, too bad he doesn't share them cool toys of his though." Harvey said as he went back to munching on donuts.

"**The Dark Knight"**


End file.
